Draw With Me
by tsay cresant
Summary: Blaine Anderson has become exhausted by all the work he does at Dalton. When he takes a nap, he finds himself in a land where he's separated by someone special, by a sheet of glass. Based of the youtube video Draw With Me.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Having writers block on my story that I've been working on, so I decided to start a little story based off the youtube video called Draw With Me. Here's a link, which I suggest watching before reading this. http:/ www. youtube .com /watch? v= DR kg H7 Uu –hA. This story will probably be short, around five or six chapters.**

**I hope you guys like it, and keep in mind that it won't follow the video completely. The story takes place at the beginning of season 2ish, but it might not follow it up to the par. Enjoy. : )**

Going to school at Dalton Academy was stressful. All the future leaders of America were constantly competing with each other, the courses that were practically college courses, and the stress of being the constant soloist in the Warblers was wearing down on Blaine Anderson, a junior in the school. He sat in the common room, sipping coffee ten minutes before his next class, trying to wake up, when two of his friends from the Warblers came up to him.

"Blaine, man, you seem exhausted," one of them said, touching his shoulder. "How about skipping practice today and just getting some rest?"

As much as it killed Blaine to think about skipping practice, he knew he didn't really have a choice. He needed sleep, especially since he had major tests tomorrow.

"I think I might have to," he said, standing up from his chair, and bidding his friends goodbye. As he walked to his room, he could hear the Warblers practicing in the choir room, which almost made him turn around to go to practice, but he went to his room instead.

Once he got into his room, he went into his normal sleep schedule. He took off his blazer and tie, throwing them onto one of the chairs in the room, shut off his lights and closed his blinds, and turned on some kind of soothing music. As soon as his head hit his feather pillow, he was fast asleep.

_ He wasn't quite sure where he was, or even if it was anywhere. Everything was shades of blue with what looked like fireflies in the air. He could see something in the distance, like a wall of some sort. The closer he got to the wall in each labored step, the more an image behind the wall began to appear. It was a small boy, maybe the same age as Blaine, but not older, sitting cross legged in front of what looked like a glass wall. He wasn't sure if this was a real person or not, until the boy looked up at him with these amazing sapphire eyes. _

_ Blaine picked up the pace and ran over to the wall, poking it for some kind of door. The boy just smiled, and looked like he was laughing. Blaine couldn't hear him though. The glass was sound proof. After searching for an opening and finding none, Blaine plopped down in front of the glass with a sigh. The boy smiled, cocking his head to one side, and pulled what looked like black chalk from his pocket. He tossed a piece over the wall, it landing in Blaine's lap._

_ "Can you write?" the boy wrote on the glass. Blaine rolled his eyes._

_ "Of course I can," he wrote, drawing a face sticking its tongue out next to it. The boy looked like he was laughing._

_ "How about drawing?" he asked, drawing a chibi version of himself, waving. Blaine drew a stick figure version of himself._

_ "Not very good, but I'll try," he wrote next to the stick figure._

_ "I'm Kurt," the boy wrote next to his picture._

_ "Blaine," Blaine wrote next to another picture he drew, which wasn't much better than the last. Kurt smiled, drawing a better picture of Blaine next to his name. _

_ "Where are you from Blaine?" Kurt asked, drawing a picture of himself in a car._

_ "Westerville," Blaine wrote, drawing Ohio and putting a dot around where Westerville would be. Kurt grinned, his eyes lighting up._

_ "I'm from Lima," he wrote, putting a dot where Lima would be. Blaine stared at it, knowing he must be dreaming. This Kurt boy from Lima can't possibly exist. Even though he knew this, he decided to at least enjoy his dream._

_ "What's your favorite color?" Blaine asked, drawing a rainbow and a stick figure pointing at it. _

_ "Purple," Kurt wrote, drawing grapes, violets, and Barney around the word purple. "You?"_

_ "Red," he wrote, drawing cherries, strawberries, and Elmo next to his. Kurt looked like he was laughing._

_ "I guess we make the red hat society then," he wrote. Blaine smiled, trying to think of another question, when Kurt and the wall started fading. Blaine freaked out, not sure what was going on. "I guess this is goodbye for now," Kurt wrote. _

Blaine woke up, staring at his clock, which told him it was a new day. He wasn't quite sure what that dream was about, but he knew he couldn't wait to go back, if he ever did.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yay! People alerted the story! Thanks for the alerts guys! Now it'd be super awesome to get a review… Not begging for it or anything, just saying. : ) Here's the new chapter. Enjoy.**

Blaine sat in class, doodling all over his Government notes. Ever since that dream he'd had last week, he couldn't concentrate. All week he'd been excited to go to bed, teased by his dreams by being in that same world with the blue and the fireflies, and seeing the glass wall and the outline of Kurt, but then being woken up before he can get close enough. It was driving him crazy.

He wanted to ask Kurt for drawing lessons next time, so he could draw a little better. Even now as he sat in class, trying to draw Kurt, he can't get it to look right. It looks like a 5 year old drew it.

"Mr. Anderson, are you taking your notes through drawing?" Mr. Jackson, the Government teacher asked, calling Blaine out. Blaine stopped doodling and started trying to pay attention. That's how he spent the rest of the day, trying to pay attention. Even in Warblers practice he was out of it, hopping when he should've been stepping and snapping when he should've been clapping.

"Blaine, you need to get your head in the game," Wes said to Blaine at the end of practice. "I don't know what's distracting you, but you need to leave it at the door when you come into practice." Blaine just nodded and hurried up to his room, trying to recreate everything he did the first time he'd had the dream, throwing his blazer and tie on the same chair, turning on the same cd. He rested his head in his pillow, not thinking about the copious amounts of homework he had, and drifted off.

_Once he was in the blue world of fireflies, he didn't hesitate to run over to the glass wall. There was Kurt, drawing butterflies on the wall. Blaine ran over, not able to stop in time because of his sneakers, and having to stop himself against the glass. Kurt looked up from his butterflies and smiled. _

_ "I haven't seen you in a while," Kurt wrote near his butterflies. For the first time, Blaine took note of what Kurt was wearing. Light colored khakis and a white button up shirt. No shoes. Blaine was wearing his school slacks and his white button up shirt, but his shoes that he wears at home and over the summer. _

_ Blaine sat down next to the glass, smiling at Kurt as he colored in parts of the butterflies._

_ "I haven't been able to make it to you for the past week for some reason," Blaine wrote, drawing spiraled antennae for the butterflies. "Can you teach me how to draw?"_

_ "Teach you? I'm not a very good teacher," Kurt said with a smile. "I think your drawings are lovely."_

_ "You like stick figures?" Blaine wrote, chuckling to himself, listening to it echo through the empty space. Kurt smiled and nodded. They stared at each other for a moment, wanting to remember the moment before both of them woke up._

_ "Tell me about you," Kurt wrote. "I want to know everything." _

_ Blaine smiled, stood up, and started illustrating his past, present, and future goals. "I come from a wealthy family, only child of course. My dad is some big shot CEO and my mom is a lawyer. I go to a fancy dancy private school with a zero tolerance policy towards bullying after I got bullied out of my old school," Blaine started, drawing a little family portrait and a picture of bullies at his old school and nice people at his new one._

_ "Why would you get bullied?" Kurt wrote, staring at the mean bullies._

_ "I'm gay," he wrote back, drawing a rainbow with him sitting on it, his hand making a peace sign. Kurt smiled and drew himself on the rainbow too._

_ "Me too," Kurt wrote, smiling. Blaine could feel a blush creep onto his face, but instantly stopped himself. He would NOT let himself fall in love with some fictional person in his dreams. No way. _

_ "Um, as for present, I'm a junior in high school, and I plan to be a geneticist when I grow up," Blaine wrote quickly, adding a few drawings but nothing crazy. Kurt smiled, nodding in approval. "How about you?"_

_ "I have my dad. My mom passed away when I was a kid. I go to school at a public school where bullying runs the school and no one really cares. I'm also a junior, and when I grow up I want to be on Broadway," he wrote, drawing him and his dad, him and him standing on a stage. _

_ "You sing?" Blaine wrote, drawing a melody on the glass. Kurt's face lit up even more._

_ "Uh huh. You do too?" he scribbled. Blaine nodded. Kurt jumped up and down, probably squealing but Blaine couldn't tell. "Let me guess, you also love Disney movies?"_

_ "Uh yea!" Blaine wrote, just staring at this boy like he was sent from heaven or something. 'Well duh! He's fictional,' He reminded himself. "What's your favorite?"_

_ "I hate to sound cliché, but Cinderella," Kurt wrote, drawing Cinderella in her ball gown standing next to a pumpkin carriage and with mice at her feet. "You?"_

_ "The Little Mermaid," Blaine wrote, attempting to draw a mermaid next to it, but it ended up looking more like a sadly misshapen person. Kurt laughed, scribbling it out for Blaine and drawing a much better Ariel, with her facial features and everything, next to Blaine's writing. _

_ Kurt sat back down, staring at all the words they'd written and pictures they'd drawn, a satisfied look painted across his face as he started fading away. Blaine knew the dream was coming to an end, which he'd dreaded, but knew would happen eventually. He could only be with this perfect boy in his dreams, and he'd just have to come to terms with that._


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Ask and you shall receive right? THANK YOU GUYS FOR THE REVIEWS! I seriously hate asking for them, but I just wanted to make sure everyone was liking the story. Only one more full chapter after this one, and then maybe a little epilogue. Yup, this is a short story. Enjoy :) **

"BLAINE!" Wes yelled, stopping the Warblers in their tracks so they could all glare at the distracted soloist. "We're never going to get Teenage Dream done in time to present to the student body if you keep zoning out!"

"Sorry guys," Blaine said, rubbing the back of his head. Distracted is a great way to describe him. He's lucky to even get his homework done anymore, let alone study and keep his 4.0. His friends were concerned, to say the least, but Blaine didn't want to tell them about his weird dreams. They'd just think he was crazy, but he couldn't help it. He was falling head over heels for this fictional boy, as the dreams became more and more vivid. It was to the point where during the dreams he would be wearing his pajamas that he fell asleep in, which made Blaine actually make sure he didn't fall asleep in anything embarrassing, like his boxers or something. He regelled his hair before bed, making sure he looked good before even hitting the pillow. It was pathetic.

Tonight was a big night for him. He was going to tell Kurt he had feelings for him, which even though it felt like a big deal, wasn't really since Kurt doesn't exist. Blaine was still nervous, no matter how fictional Kurt was. How pathetic would it be to be rejected by a figment of your imagination?

"Alright, that's enough practice for today guys. Blaine, please work on your solo and come to practice ready to work tomorrow," Wes said, beating his gavel to dismiss the Warblers. Blaine grabbed his messenger bag and flew out of the room, up to his dorm room. He took a few deep breaths, knowing if he got to excited that he wouldn't be able to fall asleep, and dug through his dresser for his best pajamas. He'd learned after all the time he's been visiting Kurt that if he goes to sleep at a normal person time, he never even gets close to him. However, if he goes to bed after Warblers practice (around 5 o clock) he gets plenty of time with him. Sure, he misses dinner, but it's worth it.

Blaine pulled out a pair of red and blue plaid pajamas from his dresser and threw them on, making sure they weren't too wrinkly. He gelled up his hair and closed his blinds and turned off his lights. With a click from his remote, his music started up again and he eased himself into bed, trying to relax. After an hour of lying there, he finally did.

_Kurt was always drawing something when Blaine showed up. Today he was drawing ballerinas, and they were good. His drawing had greatly improved from all of the drawing they'd been doing. His ballerinas would've put Edgar Degas to shame. _

_ "Hi Kurt," Blaine wrote, far away enough from Kurt's drawings to not mess them up. Kurt looked up, smiled, waved, and then scooted closer to the wall._

_ "You're here early," he wrote, looking Blaine up and down. "New pajamas?"_

_ "No, I got them for Christmas last year. And am I early?" he asked, writing worse than usual._

_ "Only a little bit earlier. And I like them. They look nice," Kurt wrote, smiling sleepily. "Your hand writing sucks today. What's up with you?"_

_ Blaine just grinned sheepishly, looking at his hands. "I just wish I was with you, even though I'm so nervous around you," he wrote on the glass. Kurt blushed._

_ "You are with me," he wrote, pressing his hand to the glass. Blaine pressed his hand against the glass as well, noticing how spider-like and long Kurt's fingers were compared to Blaine's stubby ones. Kurt pulled his hand away, looking down at the ground, but then his face lit up. He held up his finger, signaling 'one second' and reached into the pocket of the blue jacket he was wearing._

_ He pulled a note pad out of the jacket and placed it on the ground. Then he started drawing. It was a chibi picture of the two of them, holding hands. Kurt turned back to the glass and started writing. "For the past few weeks, all I've wanted to know is if you really do exist. I want you to take this piece of paper and stick it in your pocket. If you wake up tomorrow with it, tell me next time," he wrote quickly. Then he crumbled up the picture and tossed it over the glass. _

_ It landed next to Blaine's foot, bouncing a few times. Blaine took the paper, uncrumpled it, folded it properly, and tucked it into his pocket. Kurt was already starting to fade away, but Blaine wouldn't let it. He had to say one more thing before he had to wake up again._

_ "I love you," he wrote messily. The last thing he saw in the dream was Kurt's bright red face and his hand going to write something. He never got to see what was written._

Blaine Anderson woke with a jolt from his dream, heart pounding from telling Kurt his feelings. He closed his eyes, basking in the feeling of love, when he heard something. He looked around, but then realized it was coming from him. He touched the breast pocket of his pajama shirt and pulled out a piece of paper that had been making crumple noises.

"No way," he said to himself, unfolding the paper. Sure enough, there on the paper was the chibi drawing Kurt had made. Blaine stared at it, not sure how to react. He was freaking out, but now he had proof. Kurt exists! He just needed to find a way to get to Lima.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Last true chapter. Might write a little epilogue for the end. Thanks for the reviews/alerts/subscriptions! I really appreciate them. Enjoy : )**

Blaine couldn't help but be distracted all day, which was worrying his fellow Warblers. Their performance of Teenage Dream was supposed to be today, but with Blaine's head up in the clouds, that was looking like it'd be a disaster, and it'd be better to reschedule.

"Guys, I'll do fine. I promise," Blaine said, trying to assure his friends. All of them gave him the 'you'd better do fine' glare as they hurried off to where they were going to perform. Blaine walked by himself, down the stairwell, headed in the same direction.

"Excuse me," he heard from behind him, which startled him because it sounded almost like a girl's voice. He turned around to see where that'd come from, and almost fell down the steps when he saw it.

Standing in front of him was the boy from his dreams, Kurt. He was even wearing the same outfit he'd been wearing the night before. Kurt looked Blaine up and down, eyes bugged out the same way Blaine's were. They were frozen in the stairwell, making people who were hurrying to the Warblers performance walk around them.

"No way," Blaine said under his breath, staring at the boy.

"BLAINE FREDRICK ANDERSON! GET YOUR ASS IN HERE!" Wes yelled, officially losing his temper. Blaine shook his head and gave Wes the 'one second' finger.

"Uh, I hate to say this and sound crazy," Blaine started.

"But you've been having dreams about me for the past few months?" Kurt asked back. Blaine nodded, still staring at him.

"Uh, this is such a bad time. Want to come watch the Warblers perform?" he asked, wishing he didn't have to run off to that damned performance. Kurt nodded, taking Blaine's hand as he led him through the halls of Dalton Academy, until he reached the performance.

Blaine performed Teenage Dream perfectly, never missing a single step, keeping his eyes on Kurt the entire time. Kurt was bobbing his head along, looking around the common room and watching the Warblers, still having a hard time believing this entire thing. Once the song was finished, Blaine broke away from his group of friends and grabbed Kurt, taking him to get some coffee.

"This is insane," Kurt finally said once they had there drinks and were sitting down. "I mean, you're the guy from behind the glass."

"I always wondered what your voice sounded like," Blaine said, breaking away from the shock and moving into the enjoyment of being in Kurt's company. "And your hands are so soft."

Kurt's face burned brightly as he took another sip of his coffee. "That performance was wonderful," Kurt said, adding a nod. "Katy Perry would die if she saw it."

"Thanks," Blaine said, staring at Kurt's hands, wondering if it'd be out of line for him to touch them.

"Did the picture come through?" Kurt asked, trying to keep conversation going, which was never a problem in the dreams but now that they were face to face, it was somehow different.

"Yea it did! It's in my room. I'll show it to you," Blaine said, using this as an excuse to grab Kurt's hand again and started running him through the halls of Dalton, until they reached his dorm. Blaine fumbled with his keys, still holding one of Kurt's hands, but finally got the door opened. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Kurt wandered around the room, looking mostly at Blaine's pictures of family or friends while Blaine dug around his room for the picture. He couldn't remember the exact place he put it, but he knew it was in here somewhere.

"Found it!" he yelled, pulling the picture from under his pillow. He handed it to Kurt, who pulled it open and grinned.

"This is so crazy," he mumbled, flipping the paper over and then looking at Blaine.

"Maybe a little bit," Blaine said. "But you know what?"

"Hmm?"

"There's no glass between us now," Blaine answered, taking Kurt's hand. Kurt blushed at the touch, and blushed even more when Blaine kissed him.


	5. Epilogue

**Author's Note: I had someone ask if I could write some chapters from Kurt's POV, and maybe in the future, if I hit some major writers block on other stories, but for now, I don't see that happening. I'm sorry. But, if it's any condolence, it's very similar to Blaine's POV. Here's a tiny epilogue.**

"I think Candles by Hey Monday will be perfect for our duet," Blaine said happily while Kurt bedazzled their feathered friend's casket. Kurt looked up at him.

"I have a better song," Kurt said, putting down his bedazzler and pulling out a boom box. He plugged it in and orchestra music started. Blaine grinned instantly. "I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream. I know you. The gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam. Yet I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem. But if I know you, I know what you'll do. You'll love me at once. The way you did once upon a dream."

Blaine stared in wonder while Kurt walked around the common room, dancing with his invisible prince, singing almost as high as Sleeping Beauty can. Blaine smiled, getting up and taking Kurt's arm, pulling him into a waltz.

"I know you. I walked with you once upon a dream," Blaine started. Kurt joined in, the couple singing where a choir would normally sing, until the short Disney song was over and the two found a seat on one of the cool leather sofas.

"So?" Kurt asked, tilting his head. Blaine smiled and planted a kiss on the boy's overly soft lips.

"I think it's beautiful. Too beautiful for the judges at regionals to appreciate," he said, knowing also that Wes would never go for it.

"Do you ever wonder about that Blaine?" Kurt asked after they sat in silence for a short time.

"Wonder about regionals?" Blaine asked.

"No, wonder about how that happened. How we saw each other in dreams," Kurt said, tucking his legs so he was sitting pretzel style on the sofa. "It is a little strange, isn't it?"

"Oh, it's more than a little strange. It's completely bizarre. But no, I don't really question it," Blaine answered, wrapping an arm around the taller boy's waist.

"How come?"

"Because, those dreams brought me such a beautiful person. Those nights we spend together were absolute magic. Why question something like that?"

Kurt nodded, running his spidery fingers down Blaine's leg. The duo would never question the dreams, and wouldn't even mention them to other people until they had children of their own. Then they told the story to them at night, of two princes separated by a wall of glass, until one day, their love became so strong that the glass couldn't keep them separate anymore.


End file.
